


Steven Universe: Soulmates

by MMRichter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Healing, Homelessness, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Lapamedot Cameo, Lapamedot mentioned, Love Confessions, Made For Each Other, Mistakes, More Ships possible later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation, Recovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMRichter/pseuds/MMRichter
Summary: A collection of Steven Universe Soulmates-AU short stories . Jasper-focused, but other ships possible later. Any and all feedback is welcome.Chapter 1-WristsChapter 2-Emotion (featuring Lapis/Peridot/Amethyst)(A/N: This collection is inspired by 'Soulmates AU-gust' by phoelynfabulous. It is lovely, wonderfully written, and incredibly creative; please find it and read it. This shares some of the same prompts, though, of course, the characters and the plots are different.  I'm not sure how many stories I'll do for this, but I have a few ready and may take suggestions if offered.)





	1. Names That Mark Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoelynfabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoelynfabulous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soulmate AU-gust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074336) by [phoelynfabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoelynfabulous/pseuds/phoelynfabulous). 

> Wrists - The name of your soulmate and the name of your worst enemy are on your wrists. (Please read phoelynfabulous' 'Soulmate AU-gust'. It is beautiful).

It had been a while; she realized she hadn’t taken it off in a couple days. She really should clean it... Jasper looked up at station’s digital board … 13 minutes until her train, a good amount of time. With that, Jasper headed for the bathroom. 

Standing at the sink with the water just hot enough and her cleaning materials readily at hand, Jasper started unbuckling her most consistent accessory: a black leather cuff bracelet with an embroidered tiger stripe pattern. It covered her entire left wrist … just like Jasper wanted. Usually, she would take it off while she slept or showered, but this was one of the times she forgot to remove it for an extended stretch. Jasper uncuffed and pulled her brace off, and couldn’t help but see the one thing she tries to hide but can’t forget: the name of her worst enemy … her own name, Jasper Kimberly Rosada-Diamante. 

The leather bracelet should be washed first to give the leather time to dry, but Jasper always started with her arm; the less time she had to stare at the pain on her wrist the better. Her own name marking her wrist was something she’d nor anyone else had ever heard of and was a source of shame and sadness for Jasper ever since she was young. Despite the situation and what it meant for Jasper, her mom always made her feel special and loved. As a result of both situations, Jasper strove for her perfection in everything she did, for her mother and herself: she earned honors in athletics and academics, she became a leader in student council during the year and JROTC in the summer, and tried to be flawless at all times, all for her mom.

Then, one day, everything was gone. Jasper came home to the front door smashed in and the inside of the house ransacked. Her mom was gone … but the crimson smears and stains all over the house were a clear indication of her fate. Her mother’s car and car keys were gone, but there was one clue left behind, an ID card lying the driveway where her mom usually parked. The name on the card: Rose Egan. At that moment, Jasper vowed on her own life that she would make Rose pay for her mother’s murder.

Jasper dropped out of school, left most of her belongings behind, cut ties with most of everyone she knew, hopped in her pickup truck, and gave chase. She chased for years, not really eating or sleeping very well or, most of the time, at all. Jasper was unrelenting in her search for her mother’s killer and eventually she found her: living in a beachfront city with several others under the name Rose Egan-Universe. Jasper found a group of them- Ruby, Sapphire, and their daughter Garnet- and decided to follow them right to Rose. The small family spotted her however, and the tracking turned into a car chase. The ultimate results were an escape for the trio and a wreck for Jasper. Jasper herself was unscathed, but her pickup truck- her only means of shelter- and the scant number of possessions she owned inside were totaled and in flames. 

Jasper remained unbroken; she would get Rose Egan and avenge her mother even if she had to give her own life. It culminated in a direct confrontation at the Egan-Universe house, Jasper demanding to see Rose and not stopping when she was told Rose had since died. A fight ensued where Jasper got thoroughly beaten up but gave just as much damage in return to the other 4. The brawl was eventually stopped by a young boy- Rose’s son- as the police were called. Stories and accounted were given, police phone calls were made, and … secrets were revealed.

The full truth proved devastating: Rose Egan didn’t kill Jasper’s mother or anyone, for that matter. Rose Egan WAS Jasper’s mother! The ravaged home Jasper came upon was completely staged; Jasper hadn’t waited for an investigation before giving chase. Her mother had run off, leaving her behind, and had a whole new life and family before passing, all without a word for Jasper. The Universe family didn’t press charges in the aftermath, but Jasper was still crushed.

Jasper had nowhere to go, no home to go back to, and no place to stay in the present. She couldn’t back to school after all she missed. She had no possessions after running and then her accident. She had no friends or family after cutting ties to go on this pursuit. Everything she gave up, everything she did, and everything she suffered … all for nothing. It stung and stabbed when she thought of everything she did to herself, and all came back every time she saw her name on her wrist.

Jasper began thoroughly scrubbing her brace as she tried to stop reliving her most agonizing mistakes. She looked over to the name on her right wrist, the name of her soulmate … but was greeted by the usual fragments and hints of letters. Because of some of the injuries she endured in her truck crash, her soulmate’s name on her arm was patchy and faded. Jasper had only looked at the name occasionally when she was younger and unmarred, being much more preoccupied being marked as her own mortal enemy. She hadn’t looked at their name at all during her entire chase of ‘Rose’. Now, after the entire disaster, she can’t look at it anymore, and she couldn’t remember the name. Sometimes, on sad or lonely nights, Jasper would try to fill the name in but never had any luck. She did take a bit of solace in the fact that she had a soulmate at all, and yet a part of her thought it was probably good she’ll likely never meet her.

_‘She’d probably be disgusted with you, curse her luck for being stuck with you. You have nothing worthwhile; nothing to offer. No achievements, no car, no real place to live… Your own mother didn’t want you; why wouldn’t your soulmate feel the same way? She would HATE you…’_

“ATTENTION!” The station’s PA announcement cut through Jasper’s mental flagellation. “This is the last call for Train 2191 to Downtown.”

That was her train. Jasper jumped up, grabbed her bag, and sprinted for her train… She found and sat in a seat, looked at her phone, and breathed deep: 3 minutes left. Jasper rubbed her wrist … only to feel bare skin. She looked all around and quickly realized her bracelet was nowhere to be found. Growling a curse to herself, Jasper grabbed her bag back up, sprinted back of the train, and headed back to the bathroom. She burst through the restroom door to see her brace still sitting on the sink undisturbed. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over and picked it up … when she heard a loud train hiss. Jasper sprinted back out to see the clear train board, then looked out the window to see her train disappearing down the track.

_‘Congratulations, Jasper. The best job interview you could ever get and of course, you colossally ruin it.’_ Jasper looked up at the board and saw the next train running on schedule, just as Jasper planned it. Because she knew she was _a huge doofus, a joke, a pitiful sad sack, a massive waste of air and space, a complete failure, a walking travesty, an unworthy—_ 'Stop. Please, stop,’ Jasper had to actively stop taking herself apart so she could focus. Jasper had planned ahead in case she missed her train, and now instead of being 45 minutes early, she would be 10 minutes late. She found a nearby map and located her destination. Could she run it?

Jasper needed this job; It was the first one in years she truly wanted. Something inside her wanted this even more than anything; from the moment she saw the listing, it felt so important that her life seemed to depend on it. The time for uncertainty was gone; Jasper switched her bag with her custom-made straps, strapped it snug to her back, exited the station and started sprinting.

-X-

It was a normally hectic day at the three-star Obsidian Temple hotel and resort downtown. Pearl, the hotelier and managing director, was heading for an interview with a potential hire, even as several problems and concerns were handed to her on the way. She expertly delegated and directed her various managers and directors with minimal difficulty. A misunderstanding in the lobby derailed her however; Pearl cooled tempers, sorted out miscommunications, and settled disputes. Her guests were assuaged, her staff vindicated, and all operations ran smoothly again. However, she would be a few minutes late to the interview…

Jasper burst into the service entrance and said even as she huffed and puffed, “I’m … Jasper. I’m here … for the Head Maintenance … position interview.”

“Uh, okay…” The staff receptionist relayed. “The boss is running a little late, so you have some time.”

“Oh? Um, great…” Jasper was just getting her wind back, relieved and shocked at her good fortune. “Can I use your restroom, then?”

Jasper was pointed to the bathroom, and so she rushed inside to quickly freshen up. She wiped her exposed skin dry. She reapplied some deodorant spray. She gave her long, silver mane a quick brush. She calmed her breath and tried to seem confident, even as her mind screamed that she would fail if only simply because of how much she wanted this. 

Pearl was finally free and again headed for her meeting. Usually, she didn’t conduct interviews personally, but from the moment she saw the application, it implanted in her mind as incredibly important; everything in her demanded she be here to meet this person. Pearl hesitated as she got close to her destination to look at the two names on her wrists, already knowing which person would have which role in her life: on her left wrist was the name of Holley Blue Hannigan, the maître d’hôtel of the rival resort across town and Pearl’s sworn enemy. Now, her soulmate and this job applicant did share the same first name but ‘Jasper LuPone’ was still nowhere close to her soulmate’s name. Nevertheless, Pearl couldn’t tamp her anticipation for this encounter.

Both women entered the room, locked eyes, and immediately knew each other. From there, it was a pair of different reactions. Jasper’s mood visibly plummeted as she mentally savaged herself for her hopes. _‘Well, this has to be a high score or something. The first job you’ve actually wanted and one of the Roses is the boss. Wow, Jasper, you just keep finding new ways to bury yourself’_. Meanwhile, Pearl was again thunderstruck. She would never forget the Amazonian woman who once terrified her family. She didn’t have much personal interaction with Jasper at that time, and was, despite her training, even a non-factor in the fight outside the house. Still, Pearl was very aware of her and every sight of Jasper shook Pearl to her core.

Jasper finally said, utterly defeated, “Well, I’ve obviously made a mistake. I’ll just go.” With that, she turned to leave.

“No, wait!” The words shot out of Pearl, her mind compelling her to not let Jasper go. “You are Jasper LuPone, yes? If you are, this is definitely the right place.”

Jasper turned back wearily. “Look, you already know who I am, so we both know I’m not getting this job. So, I’ll just get out of her, and I won’t waster any more of your time—”

“You’re not wasting my time.” Pearl interjected, really trying to reach out and connect with Jasper, “You came all this way. I cleared my schedule to see you, so we should have this interview.” A flash of torment on Jasper’s face further motivated Pearl to make a sincere plea. “I really need this position filled, and I think you could be perfect for the job… I really want to give you a chance. Please … stay.”

‘Don’t you dare. You know this is a trick or she’s going to get back at you. There’s no way she’d want to help you. And even if she did, you’d only ruin it. Just leave right now and save a ton of trouble.’ All the usual thoughts ran through Jasper’s mind … yet looking at Pearl and hearing her words muted all the damage. Jasper then did something she hadn’t done in a while and pushed forward. “Okay… Yes, I’m Jasper LuPone, and I’m here for the Head Maintenance position…”

The two then embarked on a mobile interview, with Pearl deliberately walking and talking fast to subtly test her potential employee’s readiness. Jasper easily kept pace and absorbed everything Pearl said to her. Jasper soon proved as knowledgeable, skilled, and versatile as noted in her credentials. She was a very good fit professionally … but Pearl remained concerned about the woman herself: Her physique and stature were still well-maintained and impressive but now she was burdened and hesitant. She wasn’t unclean but her body and her clothes were very worn. Her silver hair remained voluminous but was more roughly tousled. Her golden eyes, once filled with rage, were now tired and weary. 

Jasper was surely going through hard times … but Pearl still couldn’t look away. Despite obvious hardships, Jasper still managed to keep herself in top mental and physical condition. Pearl couldn’t help but also notice Jasper’s demeanor; along with her attire, Jasper herself was very weathered. Jasper was just as stunning as years before but was visibly more tired. Whenever she lost herself in a question or a demonstration, Jasper would shimmer with sparks of life and verve. Pearl even managed to ignite some of these moments with casual banter and praise. Every time, however, it rapidly dimmed; sometimes, something behind her eyes would crush it and snuff it out. Other times, it faded away as if she didn’t have enough joy within her to keep her mood soaring. Pearl knew she should be wary of Jasper based on history, but she only felt ease and comfort in the statuesque woman’s presence. The decision for Pearl was an easy one, but she could tell Jasper might still turn away.

It happened so quickly to Jasper, it almost felt natural to be drawn to Pearl. At first, Jasper was cautiously observing Pearl, staying on alert for any hostility or any attempt at revenge or Jasper’s humiliation, but soon she fell into just watching her. Whenever she was problem-solving, directing, or averting disaster, Pearl was in command, poised, and quite dashing. Then, she proved warm, comforting, and affable whether she was welcoming guests or commiserating with staff. On top of that, she was equal parts cute and gorgeous: her clear blue eyes, her petite and toned figure, her tingling voice and her fluttering giggle. It would be all too easy… it would be so easy to fall for Pearl, as simple as letting go. Jasper dares think it or even let herself hope. ‘She would never want you. How could she?!’

“Well, I believe I’ve seen enough.” Pearl said as they returned to the staff area. They both stopped, and Pearl faced Jasper. “Jasper, I had good feelings about you, you’ve managed to exceed my expectations. I think you would make an excellent addition to my staff, and I would be happy to have you.”

Jasper froze in place and in her thoughts. Until that moment, she hadn’t even thought she could succeed in getting this offer. Everything in her now thought that this had to be a mistake, a trap, or maybe a cruel joke… Yet, being in Pearl’s presence, looking into her eyes, taking her words to heart … everything oddly and suddenly felt like it would be okay.

“R-Really…? You … want me?”

“Of course!” Pearl said with a smile, “Who wouldn’t want someone as impressive as you?! … You’re much better than you think you are.”

Those words surprised even Pearl; she had no clue why she chose that sentiment or what possessed her to express it in that moment. When Jasper heard them however… She was visibly taken aback with shock and disbelief but most of all, she was clearly touched. The look on Jasper’s face reverberated through Pearl and sent her temperature rocketing.

Jasper tried to speak firmly despite her voice trembling with relief. “Thank you… Thank you for this opportunity, and I will give my best to this job.”

Pearl found herself irrationally giddy at Jasper’s acceptance, but she kept herself from showing. “Splendid! Now, how much time do you need to prepare? When do you believe you can start?”

“Immediately.” Jasper replied, going into her work mindset, “If you give me a place to stash my bag, I can literally start right now.”

“Oh… Oh, well … that’s fortunate. But you don’t have to start that soon; we’ll get you squared away first.” Pearl then remember something she want to discuss. “Oh, and one small thing: on your application, the address you gave came back to a P.O. Box. You didn’t list a home address.”

‘Oh stars. I should’ve known; this is how it ends’, Jasper thought as her heart sank in her chest. She then responded, “I … don’t have one.”

“You don’t have…” Pearl turned back and saw Jasper hanging in shame and embarrassment. So many things lined up about Jasper in Pearl’s mind now and they all made Pearl’s heart ache. That compelled Pearl to go into a different mindset. “Oh… Oh… Well, then, it’s a good thing we have plenty of rooms.”

Jasper was in even more disbelief. “What… What are you… No, you can’t—”

“Of course, I can. Now, have you eaten today?”

Jasper stammered, “Wha… Well, no, but—”

“That won’t do either.” Pearl took Jasper’s arm and started to lead her away. “Come now; let’s get you settled. I’ll find you a room, you can get a nice shower while I get the kitchen to fix you something. Then, we can…”

Jasper hesitated. “Hold on; that’s not—”

Pearl persisted, however. “Now, now, no arguing. I can’t expect you to perform at your best in your current condition. We have to…”

“No, just wait a second…” Jasper planted her feet and stopped them both … but didn’t take her arm out of Pearl’s hands. “Why…? Why are you helping me? Why would you care?”

Pearl’s response was simple and natural as if it were as easy as breathing. “Because you’re worth it, Jasper.”

Jasper was again stunned into shock. She couldn’t recall the last time she ever heard anyone say that to her or feel the that way about her. Jasper was overcome before she realized it as she felt her eyes start to well up. Pearl softened ever further as she saw Jasper’s eyes start to shimmer before the taller woman quickly lowered her head and let her hair hide her face…

“You’re, uh…” Jasper tried and failed to steady her trembling voice and sound nonchalant. “You’re kinda crazy, you know that?”

“I’ve been told…” Pearl said with a giggle. “Now, would you like me to help you?”

For the first time in a long while, Jasper had no dissenting thoughts in her mind, leaving with only what she really wanted. “That sounds nice.”

Pearl smiled, and they both headed into the hotel, their hands having still not separated.

-X-  
Some time passed, comfortable enough to seem like a while but also busy enough to feel like it flew by. Throughout, both women quickly realized their initial reactions to each other were correct. Jasper was just as impressive as she seemed. Pearl was always just as wonderful and lovely to be around as she was from the start. Jasper only improved as her comfort and security set in: taking on even more responsibility, showing more of her talents, taking on leadership duties, and dabbling in tending to guests and providing extra security. Meanwhile, Jasper knew she was right: it was all too easy to fall for Pearl … and all too painful. She actively tried to keep herself in check, tried not to let herself hope, but she still couldn’t stop thinking about her. It stung all the same. Neither asked about the names on their wrists, opting to just enjoy each other’s company in the present.

Then, an Autumn Gala was to be held at the hotel, and on a whim, Pearl and Jasper decided to go together. Pearl donned a debonair black tuxedo accented with an orange calla lily on her lapel, and Jasper wore a long black satin dress with a slit over the leg and elbow length satin gloves; both took a single look at each other and had to take a moment to catch their breath… They went on to have a lovely night together even while they hosted the event: they talked, laughed, and had a couple drinks. After some coaxing from Pearl, they even shared a few dances. Eventually, however, the party ended, and everything set back to normal for the next day. After seeing it to cleanup together, Pearl walked Jasper back to her room, but once there, Jasper invited Pearl inside.

With the lights, revelry, and distraction of the party gone, the elation of the evening slowly fell, but Jasper kept falling. She wasn’t sure if it was courage or guilt that wracked her, but Jasper had to finally speak.

Jasper began as she sat down on the edge of her bed. “Pearl… I… Tonight was so great, but… You and me… I mean, I don’t know if you… I want there to be a ‘you and me’ … but it can’t.”

Confused and a little dejected, Pearl took the risk of stepping into the bedroom to get closer to Jasper. “What do you mean? Why can’t it?”

“Because … I’m a mess. Every time I try… You’re so perfect, and I just ruin things.”

Pearl sat next to Jasper and tried to comfort her. “I’m not perfect, and you’re not a mess, Jasper. You made mistakes, but you made up for them and more. And you’ve only made things better since you’ve been here with me.” 

Jasper paused a moment before revealing herself further. “My name… My name isn’t Jasper LuPone. LuPone is my aunt’s last name; I started using it after the incident with my mom.”

Pearl had guessed that truth some time ago but decided not to call attention to it out of respect for her privacy. Slowly, Jasper slide off her left glove, took a deep breath as she braced for the disgrace that would wash over her, and presented her wrist. Pearl saw Jasper’s true name there, and finally got the whole sad truth, about Jasper’s reluctance, her low self-image, her pain… Then, Pearl’s heart leapt in her chest and a breathless excitement buzzed through her whole body.

“Jasper … may I?” Pearl motioned for Jasper’s other arm.

Jasper continued hanging her head in shame as she gave her other arm. Pearl slid Jasper’s right glove off and saw there was only disconnected and faded shapes, but Pearl would recognize the pattern anywhere. She took out a spare makeup pen, tenderly took Jasper’s hand, and to Jasper’s confusion, started filling it in. Jasper’s confusion turned to trepidation as Pearl traced and connected the lines, but when she was finally done, Pearl happily revealed the once-again visible name … ‘Pearl Deedee Rose’! Jasper lost all breath in her lungs as she looked and finally remember the name of her soulmate, one she’d thought she had lost forever. She looked to Pearl in silent pleading even as her composure threatened to evaporate. _‘Please don’t get my hopes up. Please don’t hurt me. Please let this be true.’_ Pearl responded with a reassuring smile even as her whole body was trembling with excitement. She unbuttoned her right cuff, rolled up the sleeve up to her forearm, and showed the name there: ‘Jasper Kimberly Rosada-Diamante’!

Jasper couldn’t hold back her emotions any longer. “I can’t … I really found you?!”

Pearl nodded, ecstatic, "And I found you… But, Jasper, will you have me?”

“Of course! I love you. Yes! A million times, yes!”

Jasper jumped up as she embraced Pearl, Pearl hugging her back around her neck, and twirled them both around, the pair’s love-induced laughs and giggles filling the room. When they eventually came to a stop, the two finally kissed, their affection brimming with relief, vindication, and comfort, the two fitting together so naturally it was clear they were destined. Their lips separated after a moment, but Jasper held on to Pearl, hugging her close in fear that this was a dream and her soulmate might disappear. She sank back down on the bed with arms still wrapped around her, and Pearl simply cradled her head lovingly in response. Jasper’s shoulders start shuddering and bobbing up and down as she started to cry.

“Please… Please don’t leave me.”

Pearl lifted Jasper’s head to look her in the eyes. “I won’t, my darling. You’re my soulmate; I’m here for you.”

Pearl then took Jasper’s left wrist and laid a tender kiss on Jasper’s name, a show of love and acceptance for the eponymous woman. Jasper let out something Pearl hadn’t fully seen before then, something Jasper hadn’t done much in years: Jasper smiled, wide and bright with joy.


	2. I Feel You Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, fellow readers and writers. Thank you for stopping by, and I really hope you like it. This is the second story in this collection, with this one featuring a cameo of another coupling at the end. So, without further ado, here … we … go:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotion - You can feel the emotions of your soulmate (and vice versa).

_Ocean Breeze_… Jasper knew that perfume well. It’s _her_ favorite scent … Lapis. She could pick up the scent vividly even in this gym with packed with so many people. The scent brought everything rushing back to flood her emotions with everything she’d been struggling to forget. It catapulted her mind and heart back into the terrible relationship she just left, one that still hurt all these months later.

The coupling started with Jasper’s own horrible actions. Her initial interest was sparked because of a mutual enemy, and Jasper became determined and aggressive in trying to be with Lapis, even crossing into harassment a couple times. Lapis eventually agreed, and it was an immediate mistake, terrible for them both where everyone could see their misery. The most damaging thing about it however factored in from the start: Lapis would regularly beat up Jasper. The main cause was that Lapis was angry and depressed, she needed an outlet, and Jasper could probably endure it. Most people didn’t believe that or didn’t give it much thought. Jasper indeed stood 6’8”, well-built, and proud of both. Lapis was much smaller of course, so many people asked, _‘how much damage could she actually do’_.

The most damning reaction came from most people pointing out that since Jasper wanted her so badly, she had all the abuse she suffered coming. Jasper couldn’t argue with that; she just couldn’t tell why that condemnation hurt so much. Still, Jasper wasn’t one for excuses. Jasper asked for it; all those beatings were her fault. She deserved it … just like Lapis would remind her … just like Lapis would say to her over and over…

“I’m sorry; I need a minute.” Jasper racked up the weights of the man she was spotting, the one wearing the fragrance that triggered her reoccurrence. “I’ll be right back.”

Jasper hurried into the staff portion of the gym and ducked into the empty hallway of the employee’s locker room. Her mood spiraled into a rapid descent as usual, but now was not the time, not here. She told herself she would never break down in public and never at work. Usually, she would let her emotions flow no matter how ugly or painful until the emotional storm passed, but she couldn’t let that happen here. She would endure just like she promised herself she would. Jasper clenched her tears in her eyes and seized the spasms in her chest, even slapping her cheeks to get herself to stop. Desperately, she held back the torrent until she struggled so hard that she verged on giving herself a headache. Eventually, she settled herself back down even as sweat beaded on her forehead and her breathing remained heavy. Fortunately, being in a gym was a perfect cover for her physical state. So, Jasper stepped back out onto the floor and headed back to her client…

HONKHONK! HOOOOOOONK!!

“I’m sorry!” Pearl shouted out, frazzled, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Pearl shouted her apologies to the other drivers as she drove through the recently turned green light. She quickly got to the side of the road and pulled over. She couldn’t hold on anymore once there and began weeping in anguish. This had been happening very often these past months; Pearl would be feeling normal, only to become distraught and fall into tears. She figured out quickly what these meant, and it only made her heart ache even more: somewhere, her soulmate was in agony.

-XXX-

“Jaye, your 1 o’clock is here.” Amethyst called out.

Jasper nodded and headed to the front to meet her potential client, checking her watch to see that her appointment was indeed a few moments early. She spotted a petite woman by the door looking around almost lost and uneasy, and approached her.

“Excuse me, miss. Are you here for a 1 o’clock meeting?”

The woman faced her, and Jasper was frozen looking at the gorgeous redhead with cutest pointed nose and clear sky-blue eyes. The gym trainer turned stoic so she would let her blaring attraction evident. Meanwhile, Pearl stood in awe of this statuesque woman with flowing platinum hair, full lips, and piercing golden eyes. She could fell her face flushing, and she knew the woman asked her something … but Pearl had become too entranced to respond right away…

“Yes…” Pearl forced the words out. “My name is Pearl, and I’m here for a 1pm appointment.”

Jasper stuck to a professional tone even as her heart raced in her chest, “Good. I’m Jasper, and I’ll be your guide today.”

Pearl swallowed hard and stifled an involuntary noise drawn by hearing Jasper’s dusky voice. Jasper offered her hand, and Pearl replied with a shake. Jasper then turned to lead Pearl into the gym and subtly shook her head to push off her awestruck trance. At the same time, Pearl shuddered behind Jasper’s back in attraction and excitement. 

Jasper ushered Pearl through the gym: showing the set-up, the machines available, the services offered, and encouraged her to try out some of the equipment and even offered to demonstrate some of them for Pearl. With Pearl taking her advice, Jasper began sweating for different reasons as she observed Pearl agilely practice gymnast moves on some of the stationary equipment. Then, Pearl needed to clear her throat several times as she watched Jasper demonstrate the weightlifting equipment, the leg and thigh presses especially rattling her composure.

Nearing the end of their walkthrough, Jasper asked, “So, what brings you to this gym, Pearl?”

“My current studio is going through renovations, and one of my housemates recommended this place.”

“Well, are you sure about here? I mean, we’re more set-up for bodybuilding, so you may be looking for some place more—“

Pearl’s tone sharpened, “’More’ what? You think I don’t belong in a gym like this?” 

Jasper calmly explained, “That’s not what I’m saying at all. It’s just you said your ‘studio’ is getting some work. The cloth on your bag, that’s a dancer’s sash. Also, those wraps on your ankles are usually used by dancers and gymnasts.” 

Pearl looked down at herself and realized; she had dressed in her usual workout attire and it had slipped her mind. “Oh, well, yes. That does give me away a bit.”

“Mm. I’m just saying that you can train and stay in top shape here, but we don’t have a lot of empty space here for you to actually practice.”

“I see. Fortunately, that’s exactly why I’m looking for. I just want to stay active and in top condition in the meantime, maybe get my body ore toned but we’ll see… I’m sorry for getting short with you; it’s just that, because I’m on the slimmer side, people tend to think I’m, well…”

Jasper raised a hand to reassure her. “Say no more; I’ve been there. People judging you after just one look… I know all about that.”

“Still, I’m impressed you noticed all those little things about me…” Pearl said as she perked right up and laid a hand sweetly on Jasper’s arm. “Thank you for being so thoughtful of me.”

Jasper nodded with a smile, meanwhile being afraid she would burst into flames. Pearl then decided to stay for a full workout, and Jasper decided to stay with her. Pearl went a routine of mild exercises with Jasper spotting her weights, counting reps for her, and boosting up onto bars. Occasionally, Jasper would do a few reps herself, and Pearl would always stop a moment to observe. Both watched each other the entire time and were starting to enjoy the view. 

A nearby phone soon began ringing with a piece from ‘Blue Danube’, and Pearl immediately knew who was on the other end. ‘Why is she calling me?’ Pearl wondered, thinking the reason had to be important.

Pearl stopped and set the weights down. “Jasper, could you bring me my phone, please? I need to take this…”

“Sure thing.”

Jasper went in the direction of the sound to Pearl’s phone charging by the wall, picked it up, and saw a picture of who was calling. There was no denying it; she would know that face anywhere, those blue eyes, the same dyed dark blue hair, that piercing look. One look at the name confirmed it: Lapis. Jasper froze in horror and stared at the ringing phone. A

A sudden stab of emotion overwhelmed Pearl; horror, confusion, pain, despair, helplessness. The sudden attack led to a rapid downfall, as if a massive emotional trigger had been fired. She recognized the source as her soulmate’s pain but this was stronger than ever before. Pearl knew she had to get somewhere private to weather this emotional storm, so she looked for her still-ringing phone. She turned to see Jasper looking at the phone ashen, her eyes welling, her mouth open in slacken shock, and in obvious distress.

The realization came to Pearl like dawn through clouds. “Oh, stars… You’re my…”

Jasper put the phone down as gently as she could muster and hurriedly exited, with Pearl rushing after her.

As they ducked into an empty hallway, Pearl said, “Jasper…? Jasper, please wait.”

“I’m sorry…” Jasper said without turning around, “I’m sorry, just… I need a minute; I’ll be fine.”

Pearl said with sympathy, “You don’t have to apologize … but you’re not fine. Jasper, what’s wrong?”

“You don’t have to help me… I-It’s stupid anyway.”

Feeling her sadness teetering, Pearl tried to comfort Jasper, “It’s not stupid; it’s hurting you. And I want to help you… Please? May I?” Jasper glanced back tentatively then slowly turned to Pearl, both women trembling. “It’s Lapis, isn’t it?” Jasper slowly nodded. “Something really bad happened between you both, right?” 

Jasper nodded again as tears started streaming from her eyes. Her usually firm voice now shaky and small, she let out, “It’s my fault, all of it. It doesn’t even matter … because it’s all my fault.”

Pearl felt the merciless sting from those thoughts and put a comforting hand on Jasper’s arm. “It does matter, Jasper. Your fault or not, it’s tearing you apart, I can tell.”

“Why? Why do you care? Why are you helping me?”

“Because I don’t want you to be in so much pain…” Pearl said, sincere and heartfelt. “Because I know exactly how you feel.”

Jasper let out a watery, miserable chuckle. “No, you don’t; how could you…?”

“Because I feel it too… It makes you cry every time it rains.” Jasper looked up Pearl in surprise through her tears. “It hurts you so much, and you’re ashamed that you’re hurting. You’re ashamed because you think you should be strong enough to take it. And you’re ashamed because you think should’ve been strong enough to get away or defend yourself. You’re hurting because…” Pearl’s own tears began streaming down her cheeks. “You think you deserved, and you don’t want to feel that way, but you think everyone will agree you deserved it… It hurts so much because you don’t think anyone will care about you; You’re ashamed that you want someone to care about you; and you’re hurting because you don’t think you deserve for anyone to care about you.”

Jasper crumbled from the truth of each statement until she finally broke; Jasper buried her face in her hands and wept, and Pearl gathered Jasper into her arms. A slight adjustment was needed to get her arms around the much taller woman’s shoulders, but Jasper leaned down into the comforting embrace. Pearl quickly started crying in unison with Jasper. After an unmonitored amount of time, they separated as their tears tapered off, and both were left gasping for air…

Jasper asked, her voice wavering and hoarse, “I’m sorry you’ve gone through this too.”

Her voice also labored, Pearl replied, “I haven’t, and I wish you hadn’t either.”

“Then, how…?” Jasper said, clearing her throat, “I’m that obvious, huh?”

“Not really… It’s like I said. I feel everything you feel every time.”

Jasper looked at Pearl again. She couldn’t mean what it sounds like she means; she couldn’t mean it … literally. Could she? There was only one way that could be true… The realization broke through everything and torrented them away. Pearl smiled as she felt Jasper’s shock giving way … to excitement.

Pearl offered, “Let’s talk some more, okay?”

Jasper replied as she wiped her eyes, “Yeah… Yeah, sure.”

-XXX-

The meeting was just about to happen. It should’ve happened a while ago, but neither was looking forward to it. The two had an unspoken agreement to never encounter each other again; it was unrealistic and inadequate from the start and now it was impossible, due to the close relation of their destined partners. This could only hurt, but neither could have move without it…

Jasper and Pearl pulled up to the home of Pearl’s foster sister. Jasper stepped out of the passenger seat and took a moment to observe the abode: a red brick house with an old pickup truck in the driveway and metal art pieces, installations, and sculptures in the yard. The house itself was eccentric yet unassuming. The pain of course was inside it. Pearl walked around from the driver’s side and took Jasper’s hand in support. The couple then walked up to the door, and Pearl rang the doorbell. 

The one who answered was Pearl’s foster sister Amethyst, a shorter lady with long gorgeous lavender hair, and the two women hugged upon seeing each other. Amethyst welcomed them as they both stepped inside when they spotted another shorter woman, this one with horn-rimmed glasses and lime-green spiky hair: one of Amethyst’s soulmates Peridot. She started to step out of the kitchen but stopped in the doorway. She looked back and said something encouraging to someone else in the kitchen before stepping into the living room with the others. Finally, behind her stepped Amethyst and Peridot’s other soulmate, the other half of this encounter: Lapis. Jasper and Lapis’ eyes met and locked on to each other for the first time in months…

Jasper and Pearl sat on the loveseat on one side of the living room, and Lapis, Amethyst, and Peridot sat on the couch on the opposite side. Both Lapis and Jasper knew what needed to be said, but neither knew where to even begin with such a monumental travesty between them. Pearl took held Jasper’s hand to support and ground her, and Peridot and Amethyst did the same for Lapis, Peridot holding her hand sitting on her left and Amethyst holding her hand while sitting on her right. Both had their soulmates, and so gathered the strength and nerve to reconcile and atone, for themselves and their loved ones.

“I’m sorry.” Jasper and Lapis spoke in unison, recoiling in surprise at the synergy. “What? I said I’m sorry. I used you, and I’m sorry.”

Both were stuck looking at each other, pressured by the sheer difficulty, tension, and anxiety of the ordeal … until they both could only chuckle, for any kind of relief. It worked; the release of tension gave them some leeway to at least start the interaction. They talked. They argued and yelled. They blamed and they took blame. They hurt and they apologized. They cried. Their soulmates suffered through emotional cataclysm with them, none of the other three thinking of leaving. The meeting lasted into the night.

Finally, after a long while, the confrontation was complete, and they departed exhausted but in a much better place. Lapis, Amethyst, and Peridot sat huddled together on the couch as Pearl and Jasper exited. The couple headed for the car, but Jasper suddenly stopped. Pearl stopped and turned to her in concern… Jasper quickly pulled her and brought her into a close, warm embrace, lifting Pearl completely off her feet as Pearl hugged her around her neck.

Jasper said softly and tenderly, “Thank you so much … for listening to me, for staying with me. I love you so much.”

Pearl felt the swell of gratitude and love from her soulmate and filled with her own warmth and affection. “Always, my darling. I love you too.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! Thank you for giving this your time, and I sincerely hope you liked it. Any feedback, and even feel free to leave requests if you like. Thank you once again, and I hope you come back for the next story <3 .


End file.
